Budokai Tenkaichi 4
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 is a game for the Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U Gameplay Similar to the games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z for Kinect, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (Another Road). This game is to be released Summer 2013. More Characters I trink the characters we have in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 was great but I trink there are a few more characters that could be added because of their importances in the original series. So, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 we need all the characters from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 plus The Spice Boys, Goten(teen), Goten (GT), Trunks (GT), Kibito, Hatchiyack (from Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), and Super Saiyan Bardock (from Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock). A Quest Mode I was think that DragonBall Raging Blast 2 war a great minusthe no story mode part but I was thinking Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 could use a galaxy mode too but called it quest mode. The quest mode can be like bonus story mode for users when they are done with the Story Mode. Here are some ideas for quest mode: 1. Character Story Mode ''' - when you enter this mode, the user choose a character that they already have unlock in the character and go throught that character personal life story. Each time they finish a stage the user unlock new stages in the character story mode and the character can level up in the quest mode. The character leveling up in the quest mode only affects the character in quest mode. The characters are normal in the rest of the game. 2. '''Tournament Mode - Characters only in quest mode can enter. When you enter this mode, the user choose a character from quest mode and enters a tournament. As a character enters this mode, the users can use this as a way to level up their character like if a character at level 7 and they enter this mode and they win the tournament the user can level up to level 10,11, or even 12 depanding on their Exp. Points or Z Exp. Points. 3. Training Mode - When you enter this mode, the user choose a character from quest mode and battles a cpu character. This mode is use to level-up characters from quest mode or even try out character's moves. When the users is done with this mode the user's character could level up even if the battles are win(s) or lose(s). A character can level up from level 7 to level 11,12, or even 13 depend on their Exp. Points or Z Exp. Points just by training. Story Mode *Emperor Pilaf Saga *Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga *General Blue Saga *Commander Red Saga *Fortuneteller Baba Saga *Tien Shinhan Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr. Saga *Vegeta Saga *Namek Saga *Captain Ginyu Saga *Frieza Saga *Garlic Jr. Saga *Trunks Saga *Androids Saga *Imperfect Cell Saga *Perfect Cell Saga *Cell Games Saga *Great Saiyaman Saga *World Tournament Saga *Babidi Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga *Kid Buu Saga Dragon Ball GT Sagas Story Mode *Black Star Dragon Ball *Baby Saga *Super 17 Saga *Shadow Dragon Saga Dragon Ball \ Z \ GT Movies & Specials For Story Mode *Curse Of The Blood Rubies *Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Mystical Adventure *The Path to Power *Dead Zone *The World's Strongest *The Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Cooler's Revenge *The Return of Cooler *Super Android 13! *Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Bojack Unbound *Broly: The Second Coming *Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn *Wrath of the Dragon *Battle of Gods *Bardock - The Father of Goku *The History of Trunks *Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans *Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Episode of Bardock *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Characters *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Goku *Goku (Early) (Base, Kaioken, Kaioken x2, Kaioken x3, False Super Saiyan) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Kaioken x10, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Kaioken, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Golden Great Ape) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4,) *Future Goku (Base, Kaioken x1-20 and super kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God, Golden Great Ape) *Adult Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Android Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form, Ultra Form) *Vegeta (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyanman) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Baby Possessed) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Gohan (One Arm) (Base, Super Saiyan ) *Kid Piccolo *Teen Piccolo Jr. (Base, Great Namek, Super Great Namek) *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (Mid) *Piccolo (End) *Piccolo (GT) *Future Piccolo *Kid Krillin *Krillin *Krillin (GT) *Future Krillin *Young Yamcha *Yamcha *Yamcha (GT) *Future Yamcha *Majin Yamcha *Future Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form, Ultra Form) *Young Tien Shinhan *Tien Shinhan *Tien Shinhan (GT) *Future Tien Shinhan *Tiencha *Majin Tien Shinhan *Kid Chiaotzu *Chiaotzu *Chiaotzu (GT) *Future Chiaotzu *Ultimate Gohan *Ultimate Future Gohan *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Goten (End) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Baby Possessed) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Trunks (End) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Baby Possessed) *Fat Gotenks *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Videl (GT) (Base, Great Saiyaman 2, Baby Possessed) *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Future Mr. Satan *Kid Uub *Uub (GT) *Papayaman *Kid Pan *Pan (GT) *Bulla (Base, Baby Possessed) *Marron *Young Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Future Master Roshi *Young Master Shen *Master Shen *Yajirobe *Future Yajirobe *Korin *Future Korin *Nail *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Future Supreme Kai *Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) *Future Kibito *Old Supreme Kai *Future Old Supreme Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai (King Kai) *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Young Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Blueberry *Malaka *Namole *Planthorr *Raspberry *Saibaman *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's body) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 1 *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 2 *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 3 *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 4 *Dodoria *Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full-Power, Super Final Form) *Mecha Frieza *Majin Frieza *Future Frieza *Kuriza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) *Appule *Cui *Frieza Soldier *Frieza Soldier 2 *King Cold (Base, 4th Form, 5th Form) *Future King Cold *Chilled *Cabira *Toobi *Chilled Soldier *Original Super Saiyan *Other Saiyan 1 *Other Saiyan 2 *Other Saiyan 3 *Other Saiyan 4 *Other Saiyan 5 *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Tarble (Base, Great Ape) *Zorn (Base, Great Ape) *Abo (Base, Aka) *Kado (Base, Aka) *Gure *Mijorin *Papoi *Sarta *King Yemma *King Kai (North Kai) *Future King Kai *West Kai *East Kai *South Kai *Gorilla *Princess Snake *Shorty (Base, Great Ape) *Scarface (Base, Great Ape) *Yakon *Mustard *Spice (Base, Super Spice) *Vinegar (Base, Super Vinegar) *Cell (Base, #17 Absorption, Perfect Form, Ultra Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form, Vegeta Absorbed, Tiencha Absorbed) *Future Cell *Majin Cell *Cellza (Frieza/Cell Fusion) *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Future Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #18 *Android #18 (GT) *Future Android #18 *Android #17 *Future Android #17 *Android #16 *Majin Buu *Future Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Frieza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed, Tien Shinhan and Yamcha Absorbed) *Future Super Buu *Kid Buu (Base, Ultra Buu) *Future Kid Buu *Babidi *Future Babidi *Bibidi *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Yamu *Dabura *Future Dabura *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Future Bardock *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) *Lord Yao *Mamba *Garlic *Nicky *Sansho *Ginger *Salt *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) *Dr. Wheelo *Amond *Daiz *Cacao *Raisin (Base, Fuse with Lakasei) *Lakasei (Base, Fuse with Raisin) *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Neiz *Doore *Salza *Cooler (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form, Final Form) *Future Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Cooler Guedester *Cooler Robot *Meta-Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Future Meta-Cooler *Meta-Cooler (nucleus) *Coolza (Frieza/Cooler Fusion) *Android #15 *Android #14 *Android #13 (Base, Super #13) *Paragus (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Broly (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Broly (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Broly (Base, Restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Future Broly *Kanassan *Minotia *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Mikokatsun *Bio Warrior 1 *Bio Warrior 2 *Bio Warrior 3 *Bio Warrior 4 *Bio Warrior 5 *Bio Warrior (Lord Jaguar's type) *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant Form) *Bido *Bujin *Kogu (Base, Full-Power) *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full-Power) *Dr. Raichi *Kinkarn *Arbee *Skud *Hatchiyack (Base, Final Form, Giant Form) *Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) *Future Janemba *Pikkon *Future Pikkon *Olibu *Arqua *Torbie *Chapuchai *Maraikoh *Tapkar *Caterpy *Froug *Dr. Hoi *Tapion *Hirudegarn (Base, Final Form) *Whis *Bills *Ozotto *Fu-Lum *Baby (Base, 2nd Form, Final Form) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) *Baby Janemba *Hell Fighter #17 *Super #17 *Super #18 *Don Para *Bon Para *Son Para *Ledgic *Gale *Bizu *Commander Nezi *Dr. Myuu *Sigma Force Cannon *DollTaki *Natt *Ribet *Sheila *Zoonama *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron (Base, Power Up) *Princess Oto (Base, True Form) *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan Absorbed, True Form) *Nuova Shenron (Base, Final Form) *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *General Rilldo (Base, Machine Rilldo, Liquid Rilldo) *Lord Luud (Base, Pan & Others Absorbed) *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, Final Form) *Demon King Piccolo (Base, Reborn) *Tambourine *Drum *Cymbal *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion Pilaf Machine) *Spike The Devilman *General Blue *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *General Tao (Base, Cyborg Tao) *Staff Officer Black (Base, Robot Suit) *Kid Chi-Chi *Teen Chi-Chi *Chi-Chi *Chi-Chi (GT) *Future Chi-Chi *Grandpa Gohan (Deceased) *Nam *Android #8 *Arale *Obotchaman *Boss Rabbit *Unnamed Alligator *Orin Temple Bully *Man-Wolf (Base, Wolf Form) *Panput *King Chappa *Muitaito Master Chin Giran *Bacterian *Ox King *Future Ox King *Mr. Popo *Kami *Bora *Wolf *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *The Invisible Man *Ranfan *Giran *Jackie Chun (Base, Full-Power) *Buyon *Pilaf *Pilaf (GT) *Mai *Mai (GT) *Shu *Shu (GT) *Mai Machine (Base, Fusion) *Shu Machine (Base, Fusion) *Bear Thief *Captain Yellow *Pirate Robot *Monster Carrot *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Captain Dark *Piano *Gola *Shula *Supreme Commander Red *General Copper *General White *Red Ribbon Soldier *Hasky *King Gurumes *Melee *Raven *Lucifer *Ghastel *Igor *Oolong *Susha *Rakkery *Lord Slug Soldier *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Gyoshu *Kakuja *Medamatcha *Dorodabo *Piccolo (Dr. Wheelo Possession) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Ultimate Shenron *Kakarot *Custom character Standard, or Heavy (Base, Super Saiyan) *Female Saiyan Custom character Standard, or Heavy (Base, Super Saiyan) Giant bosses Story Mode *Great Ape Goku *Buyon *Great Namek Piccolo Jr. *Great Ape Gohan (Saiyan Saga) *Great Ape Vegeta *Dr. Wheelo *Great Ape Gohan (Tree of Might) *Great Namek Lord Slug *Meta-Cooler (nucleus) *Giant Hatchiyack *Giant Bio-Broly *Janemba (First Form) *Hirudegarn (First Form) *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Aka *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta Battle Stages *World Martial Arts Tournament *World Martial Arts Tournament (Destroyed) *World Martial Arts Big Tournament *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Fake Namek *New Planet Namek *Rocky Area (day, night) *Central City *Ruined City *Satan City *Break Wasteland *Cave *Cell Games Arena *Cell Games Arena (Destroy) *Islands *Sacred World of the Kais *Temple *Underworld *Glacier *Dark Planet *Big Gete Star (Story mode only) *Planet Vegeta *New Planet Vegeta *New Planet Plant *Tree of Might *Other World Tournament *King Kai Planet *Garlic Jr's fortress *Wheelo's fortress *Baba's Arena *Babidi's spaceship *Capsule Corporation *Kami's Lookout *Kame House *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Korin Tower *Land of Gurumes *Red Ribbon Army *Inside Buu (Story mode only) *Arcose *Dark Star *Planet Frieza #79 *Planet Gelbo *Planet Imecka *Planet Kanassa *Planet Konats *Planet Luud *Planet M-2 *Planet Meat *Space *Monmaasu *Snake Way *Zoon *Demon Realm *Battle Island *Battle Island 2 *Diablo Desert *Boss Rabbit's Village *Pilaf's Castle *East City *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *Gingertown *Mount Paozu *East District *Muscle Tower *Nicky Town *North City *Penguin Village *Popo Poco Volcano *Skull Valley *South City *Spindletop Flats *Training Island *West City *Yunzabit Heights *Other World *Check-In Station *Grand Kai's Planet *Other World Tournament Stadium *Heaven *Hell *Hell (Fusion Reborn) *Hell (GT) *Snake Way *Bills' temple Trivia *Budokai Tenkaichi 4 release day later of after Ultimate Tenkaichi & Dragon Ball Z for Kinect *This game was released in the US in 2013 and featured Whis and Bills even though Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Category:Video games Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game Category:Dragon Ball Z video games